A Goblin Encounter
by wheresthewolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Griphook would react seeing the trio after the Final Battle and his anger over losing the Sword? Rated K for language.


The sun was shining, not a single cloud could be seen. To many of the Witches and Wizard's of the community's glee, every shop in Diagon Alley had reopened to resume business. For security purposes, Aurors' had been placed on every street for the safety of the public. The wandless beggars had been restored to their wands, wealth, and homes. Not a single shop was boarded up, for either it had reopened or another shop had bought out the property.

Being the day before term at Hogwarts began had put Ginny, Luna, and Hermione on the edge of their rocker as they did their last minute school shopping. Harry, Ron, and Neville were offered jobs in the Auror Department at the Ministry, which each of whom accepted, and were now training under a specific Auror assigned by Head of the Auror Department, Malachi Meadowes. Much to Neville's dismay, Malachi Meadowes assigned Neville to train under John Dawlish, his grandmother's attacker. Christian Savage had personally requested he train Ron due to his admiring knowledge, guts, sense of humor. Harry had been assigned to Myles Ivanova, since Ivanova had been in the most Auror related brawls just as they all predicted Harry would be.

"Why can't you three just return to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked clutching Harry's hand as she angrily glared at her close friend Neville, her brother Ron, and her boyfriend Harry.

Ron sighed, "Ginny, we've started at the Ministry. So even if we wanted to go back we wouldn't be able to," Ron said placing his arm around Hermione's shoulder, hoping that incase Ginny tried to curse or punch him that Hermione would protect him.

Harry laughed at his girlfriend's anger, "Love, calm down. Professor McGonagall gave us permission to go visit whenever we please," Harry said kissing Ginny on the forehead as she raised her eye brows at him.

Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron all laughed.

"We'll miss you too Ginny," Neville said letting go of Luna's hand and pulling Ginny into an embrace.

Ginny frowned, "Not having you three at Hogwarts will be different," she said looking more at Harry than Neville or Ron as Neville resumed holding Luna's hand.

Hermione frowned now too, "How will I ever pass my class without my boys copying my work now," Hermione said teasingly.

Luna, Neville, and Harry laughed.

"Oh, we help you a few times Hermione," Ron said defensively.

Hermione came to a halt in front of Ollivander's shop, "Oh really? Name it then?" Hermione said laughing.

"Er-" Ron scratched his head thinking hard.

Harry laughed, "Sorry mate, we never helped her," Harry said to his best friend.

"It's going to be a girl's year, Ginny. A year consisting of just you, me and Hermione should be fun. Although I will not lie, I will miss my boyfriend," Luna said trying to console Ginny.

Neville smiled, "I'll miss you too Luna."

"Hopefully the Nargles will stay away while I'm gone," Luna said winking at Neville.

Ron and Harry laughed at Luna's last comment, "Don't worry Luna, we three live at Grimmauld Place remember? No Nargle would dare come into our house," Harry said smiling.

Hermione giggled, "Especially if the residents are the Vanquisher of Voldemort."

"Or Fenrir Greyback's killer or Nagini's killer," Ginny added smiling.

Luna smiled at her friend's ignorance of Nargles as they stood at a complete halt, "That is true, but I will give you my Butterbeer cork necklace, just in case," Luna said kissing Neville on the cheek.

"Harry Potter, ah and Ms Lovegood, and the rest of the group is here is see," Garrick Ollivander walked out his shop with a warm smile spread across his aged face and hugged Luna, who hugged him back.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. How have you been doing?" Hermione said as she made her way to hug the frail, old man.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "Splendid, absolutely wonderful. My shop never gets a moment of silence due to many witches and wizards needing wands since many wands that were confiscated by Snatchers or the Muggle-Born Registration Commision haven't been found," Ollivander said happily as he was happy about his shop being busy.

"That's great Mr. Ollivander, I am happy you were able to get back on your feet," Harry said shaking Ollivander's wrinkled hand.

Ollivander greeted Neville, Ron and Ginny before retreating back to his shop where he said he was training his niece so that soon she could take over the shop.

"Shouldn't we go to Gringott's? Neither Hermione nor Luna have a single galleon, knut or sickle on them?" Ginny said as they continued walking down the long street of Diagon Alley.

They all agreed.

"I wonder how we shall be treated in there since we broke into Gringott's no more than a couple months ago, I haven't been to get any money I've sent Kreacher to get it for me everytime," Harry said stroking Ginny's soft, red hair.

"Well, you've saved the Wizarding World so I doubt they will be angry with you Harry," Ginny said smiling; she always liked it when he played with her hair.

Harry smiled before he pulled Ginny into a warm embrace and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Can you two like not snog in front of me, it makes me sick," Ron said laughing while Hermione began to laugh also.

Ginny blushed but quickly recovered, "Don't be jealous," Ginny quipped.

Ron stopped laughing, "Just because Hermione and I aren't snogging for the whole world to see doesn't mean we don't snog at all," Ron said as Hermione continued to laugh.

Harry always chose to stay out of Ron and Ginny's brother-sister arguments, as did Hermione for they both knew that whoever they sided with they'd be wrong in the other person's eyes no matter how right the other is. Although Ron's comments amused Harry, sometimes Harry felt Ron needed to be quiet. Harry had shown his love for Ginny and she had shown her love for him so who was he to butt in? But Harry knew Ron was happy about Harry's relationship with Ginny, even though he may joke at times. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where excited when they were informed of Harry and Ginny's relationship, as were George, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur. Only Percy disapproved. Percy had made his point know that he didn't like Harry, but Harry's feelings were; Percy had abandoned his family and Harry was more part of the Weasley family than Percy was.

"Well, well if it isn't the double crossing goblin we all just love," Ron said loudly as a goblin made his way out of Gringott's towards the alley way that led to Knocturn Alley.

Griphook. Harry knew all too well that this encounter wouldn't end in a civilized manner. "Ah, Harry Potter, you have nerve showing yourself to me," Griphook said the moment he heard Ron's loud comment.

"Oh, shut up. You double crossing git," Ron spat out.

Griphook looked furious as he turned on his heel and walked towards Harry and his friends, "I sit in the pub in Knocturn Alley and I my sword goes missing," Griphook said shaking his finger, "so you double crossed me, wizard."

Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through her bushy hair, "Look Griphook, it is said that the sword shall present it's self to a worthy Gryffindor, and obviously Neville is a worthy Gryffindor," Hermione said gesturing to Neville, who turned a dark shade of red.

"Be that as it may, I am quite positive you lot have it in your home or back in your school," Griphook said now enraged.

Harry smiled,"Yes, as a matter of fact it is now sitting in Headmistress McGonagall's office next to the Diadem of Ravenclaw, Cup of Hufflepuff, and the Locket of Slytherin. Did goblins make all those too?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ron roared with laughter along with Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"How dare you keep what is rightfully mine," Griphook snarled dropping his briefcase.

"Oi! Leave my family alone, or I shall reveal how you helped them break into the Lestrange's Vault!" an angry voice yelled.

Harry looked towards Gringott's to see Fleur and Bill both approaching them with angry expression's etched on their usually calm faces.

Griphook grinned maniacally, "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you better get my sword, for you shall greatly regret it if you shan't."

Fleur scoffed, "Grip'ook, you shall never change."

"Shut it you French tart," Griphook spat out.

Wands were drawn almost instantly. Harry, Bill, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had their wands pointed directly at Griphook who held his hands up crying out his innocence, "HELP! Wizards are attacking me," he bellowed for everyone to hear.

They all laughed once more, "Slick git, always trying to play the victim," Ron said as they all stowed away their wands.

Neville had made his way to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should arrest him? We are Aurors, we can arrest him for disturbing the peace and threatening Bill and ourselves," Neville whispered loud enough for only Ron and Harry to hear.

Harry nodded in agreement as Ron went to whisper Neville's idea to the rest. Harry pointed his wand at Griphook and shouted, "Incarcerous."

"Wh- what- is the meaning of- th- this," Griphook spluttered.

"Griphook, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace, threatening the civilians Bill, Fleur and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and, Luna Lovegood. And lastly, for threatening three Aurors myself, Ron and Neville," Harry said flashing his badge as Neville and Ron did the same.

"Let's see you talk the way the you do to wizards in Azkaban," Hermione said sarcastically.


End file.
